


stay the night

by sunnyangel (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Come Swallowing, M/M, Photographer!Jaehyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taking Pictures During Sex, There’s plot if you squint, fuck buddies, idk how to write smut, jaehyun is confused, model!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunnyangel
Summary: Jaehyun loves taking pictures of Taeyong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this one is just a short one shot since i wanted to get the idea out of my system as soon as possible shdjsjjs it’s my first time writing smut so please forgive me if it’s,,, weird. i’m still testing the waters :D enjoy!
> 
> \- sab (yzhangml)

“More, hyung.”

Taeyong starts to writhe against Jaehyun, chest heaving up and down all while sweat trickled slowly down his neck and onto his glistening torso, his skin a canvas of red marks that seem to look more like flowers the more Jaehyun stares at them. Taeyong is pretty underneath him, with his lips parted slightly as he continues to gasp for air, a hint of rosiness dusting over his cheeks just as his eyes continue to flutter open, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes and threatening to spill any time now. He knows he needs to look pretty — not only for Jaehyun, but also for the camera directed at him.

Panting, he opens his mouth more, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes as he tries to desperately keep them them open, his legs hooked around Jaehyun’s hips as the latter slowly pulls out from his entrance only to push back in. Taeyong gasps, lips parting wide just as Jaehyun clicks on the camera once, the flash’s familiar blinding light covering the room for a split second before a whine broke through his already swollen lips. Jaehyun mutters a curse under his breath and takes a good look at the picture he just took. Strings of cum decorated Taeyong’s heaving torso, his lips parted seductively as he stares deeply into the camera with his arms tensed at his sides. Red marks ran down his chest and onto his lower abdomen, and Jaehyun cannot help but to feel smug at how pretty _he_ looks on Taeyong’s delicate skin.

“Please,” Taeyong whines, clawing desperately at Jaehyun’s hips. “Please, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun laughs, soft and taunting. He turns away from the camera to look down on him. “What is it?” he asks, shifting lightly on his knees as he continues to kneel in between Taeyong’s trembling legs. “Tell me.”

“I want you,” Taeyong breathes out, pleading, all while tears pool at the sides of his face. Beautiful, Jaehyun thinks. “Plese, just _fuck me.”_

Jaehyun hums, turning his camera off and setting it aside. He runs his hands down Taeyong’s thighs, gently tracing his fingers over the purple bruises plastered all over his paper white skin. Taeyong whines again, almost close to sobbing now, the pooling heat at the pit of his stomach almost becoming too unbearable, and he unconsciously clenches around Jaehyun’s cock which elicits a moan from the both of them.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun sighs, throwing his head back, his chest and neck an angry shade of red.

Taeyong’s insides are hot and wet and tight, and _god_ does Jaehyun like it so much. Groaning, he starts to move again, his rhythm slow as the base of his cock starts to twitch with how tight it is inside Taeyong’s ass.

“Beautiful,” he pants, watching as more cum starts to leak out of Taeyong’s cock. “You’re so pretty for me.”

“Oh, my god, _”_ Taeyong covers a hand onto his mouth, pushing himself more onto Jaehyun’s bulging erection, legs tightening around his waist as he continues to gasp for air. Sticky sweat trickled down the sides of his head, his hair sticking angrily onto his forehead all while Jaehyun continues to thrust inside him slowly. “Faster, _”_ he pants, voice pleading desperately.

Jaehyun grunts, his breathing now ragged. He pulls out from Taeyong completely and flips him over onto his stomach. He snakes his arm around Taeyong’s waist and pulls him against his chest, ignoring the strings of cum spreading across his forearm as he enters him from behind. Taeyong chokes out a moan, hands going up to claw at Jaehyun’s neck, whimpering at the new angle of his cock inside of him as he continues to pulsate around Jaehyun’s member.

Jaehyun is fairly impressed with how Taeyong can still hold himself up despite cumming way too many times already in the past hour. The air is thick and hot around them, their sweat mixing together against their skin, their heavy breathings nothing but a cacophony of pleasure and desperation. Grunting, he pushes Taeyong’s face onto the mattress and starts to ram into him, his dick going in much deeper than before, and Taeyong almost passes out at the sensation. The sound of skin slapping against skin is lewd and demeaning, and Taeyong knows for a fact that if anyone ever hears them fucking like rabid animals, his career would be over in an instant, but he couldn’t care less.

Jaehyun increases his pace, his grip against Taeyong’s hips surely to leave a mark the next morning, but he can’t think of anything other than how fucking good Taeyong feels around him as he watches his dick disappear into his pink hole every single time he pushes and pulls. Taeyong’s insides suck him in desperately each time, his tight walls clenching around Jaehyun’s dick as he continues to abuse his prostrate, hitting the spot over and over again as he lets himself be consumed by the softness of Taeyong’s insides, his walls thick with cum that is sowly starting to leak out of his hole while Jaehyun continues to pound into him.

Taeyong whines against the bed sheets, sobbing uncontrollably while Jaehyun continues to fuck him from behind. It feels _so, so good._ He can feel himself getting addicted to it, remembering the feeling of Jaehyun’s cum filling him up to the brim, making him so, so full that his stomach bulges from it. He wants him to come inside again, to ruin him and mark him destroyed and leaking.

Jaehyun pants, leaning down to press a kiss against Taeyong’s neck as he continues to thrust into him from behind. A free hand reaches out to touch the base of Taeyong’s abandoned cock, forcing out a strangled moan from him.

“Cum for me again, hyung?” Jaehyun whispers as he continues to pump Taeyong’s dick in his hand, his thrusts growing sloppier as he feels his own stomach tightening from his incoming orgasm.

Taeyong nods, all a sobbing mess now as he throws his head back against Jaehyun’s shoulder, his arms completely giving out on him. Jaehyun hooks an arm around his waist and pulls him against his torso, groaning. He continues to thrust into him, desperate and needy.

“C-close—“ Taeyong whimpers, his tears mixing with the drool that’s starting to leak down the side of his swollen lips.

Jaehyun grabs his hair into a fist and presses his mouth onto his, tongue thrusting inside the caverns of Taeyong’s warm mouth as he continues to pump his cock around his hand. Taeyong moans into him, his eyes rolling at the back of his head as his orgasm washes over him in nothing but white. Jaehyun pulls away from his face, ignoring the strings of saliva connecting their mouth as he holds Taeyong firmly against him.

“Shit, look at that, hyung,” Jaehyun says as he continues to thrust into Taeyong from behind, overstimulating him while nipping lightly on the base if his neck. He removes his hold around the older’s dick and stares at the cum dripping down his fingers and onto his wrist before putting two fingers into his mouth for a taste.

Taeyong whines at the sight, his entire face flushed red. He looks so fucked out of his wits and it makes Jaehyun’s dick twitch inside of him. _God, he’s one lucky bastard._

“You’re still cumming so much for me,” he grunts, choking out a moan as he pushes one last time into Taeyong’s ass, his dick twitching against his tight walls as he milks himself empty into the older’s gaping hole.

Taeyong lets himself fall onto the soft mattress, eyes shut tight and lips parted obscenely as he feels Jaehyun’s member filling him to the brim, his legs trembling against the cushion. His own dick hung limply from underneath him, beads of cum still leaking out and staining the bedsheets with white opaque liquids. How many times has he cum in the last hour?

Slowly, Jaehyun pulls out of him. “Shit,” he curses, watching as cum slowly pooled out of Taeyong’s gaping hole. He quickly reaches out for his camera to take a picture, staring in awe at the sight. Taeyong’s ass looks so fucking good with his cum filling him from inside out.

“One more,” he says after the flash goes off. Taeyong keeps his ass up in the air, sighing as he feels Jaehyun’s cum stained hand cup one if his butt cheeks, his skin sticky with sweat and his own discharge. He waits as a few more shots were taken before collapsing against the soft sheets with a sigh.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun calls out to him, carefully grabbing his hips to flip him onto his back. His plump cheeks are flushed with red and his chest and shoulders are peppered with bleeding claw marks, but he couldn’t care less. “Can you still go?”

Taeyong’s eyes flutter open. “Mhm,” he hums. “‘M tired.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun is once again staring at the older’s gaping hole, his dick starting to twitch angrily at the sight. Groaning, he wraps his fingers around his member and slowly guides its tip onto the rim of his pink hole, pushing the leaking cum back inside Taeyong as he slowly pumps his still erect member. The sensivity from his previous orgasm instantly made him pant loudly, heat pooling at the pit of his stomach once again. “Open your mouth for me, hyung.”

Taeyong quickly obliges and pushes himself onto his elbows, sticking his tongue out as Jaehyun continues to pump his member around his fingers, biting down on his lower lip harshly when he comes.

“Don’t swallow yet,” he says as he reaches out for the camera again. He snaps a quick picture of Taeyong’s cum filled mouth and groans at the sight before leaning down to taste himself from the older’s mouth.

Taeyong doesn’t know how he almost always manages to end up underneath Jaehyun every single time he finishes a show. The fashion world is quick and hectic in his eyes, and faces rapidly come and go with every client that tries to reach out to him. The people know his name, and they most definitely know how much his worth is as he is considered as one of the most sought out model of the decade. Yet, it’s only Jaehyun who has managed to leave an impression on him.

_The Lee Taeyong,_ currently the highest paying model of 2020. Everyone wants to have him walk for their shows, everyone wants him as the cover of their magazines, everyone wants to have his face plastered on their brands, on their promotional campaigns, on their billboards, _everywhere._ He is _the_ It Boy. The Trendsetter. His face is expensive, his presence in a show is expensive. Everyone wants a piece of him.

Even Jung Jaehyun.

Sure, Jaehyun is a well-known photographer in the industry. His skills are widely sought out by big companies from all around the world, but he’s not really that interesting enough for Taeyong to bend his back just to have a good look at him. Which makes him wonder – after having Jaehyun as the photographer for his new Vogue Limited Edition cover – why he ended up locked inside his changing room after the shoot, his mouth stuffed with the said photographer’s dick.

He thought it was a one time thing when he watched himself get pounded from behind in front of the mirror, mascara running down his face all while it took all of Jaehyun’s self-control to not rip off the designer clothes the model is wearing. Taeyong isn’t really that much of a fan of one night stands, but he does enjoy a good fuck every once in a while. He’s had hook-ups before, some being his fellow models from the other side of the globe, while some are just wealthy business men that he got to meet during the after parties of every show he’s been in. None of them have been particularly special, but Jaehyun seems to be different. He already knows that, of course. A couple of weeks after their first encounter, Taeyong met him again during one of the shows he’s opening for, this time in Milan. To say the least, he _loves_ the view of the skyline during the night while he gets thoroughly fucked on his hotel room’s balcony, butt ass naked.

“I can’t stay for too long,” he tells Jaehyun after the two of them had cleaned up. Flowering bruises ran down the side of his neck and into his collarbones, continuing until they reached his chest. “I have a shoot tomorrow.”

Jaehyun turns to him, his bare back exposed as he sits at the edge of the bed, wearing only nothing but his boxers. He holds a stick of cigarette into his mouth and inhales a lungful.

“I’ll still see you, then, right?” he asks, breathing out smoke into the room. Taeyong scrunches his nose at him.

“Maybe,” he tells him, shrugging. “I’ll be leaving for Tokyo after that shoot.”

Jaehyun doesn’t respond to that, and instead continues to smoke while Taeyong slowly crawls up to him from behind. The latter hooks both of his arms underneath Jaehyun’s armpits, fingers gently caressing his smooth shoulder blades as he rests his cheek against the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

_I’m being delusional,_ is what Jaehyun thinks to himself when he quietly watches the model gather his belongings later that night. Taeyong walks around the room with his skin tainted by Jaehyun’s lips, with his skin marked by him and claimed by him. Every corner of Taeyong screams Jaehyun, yet at the same time, it seems almost too easy for the older to remove any traces of the latter on his skin. They always keep telling themselves that it’s only a one time thing — an arrangement with no strings attached — but Jaehyun cannot help but to ponder on their relationship every single time he watches Taeyong leave him after every night they spend together. What are they?

He can’t even consider themselves friends with benefits. They only met each other a few months ago, and he’s sure as hell they’re not friends _at all_. Taeyong refuses to stay in touch with him after their meetings every single time, and it makes him wonder if he’s only there for him to benefit on. What does that make of him, then?

He knows Taeyong like the back of his hand. He’s seen him naked way too many times, explored his body way too many times. His camera is a vessel of Taeyong in all his glory, yet he still remains an enigma. A puzzle to be solved.

“Later, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun nods, flicking his cigarette in between his fingers. He watches as ash slowly falls onto the carpeted floor. Greed, he thinks, is very much different from gluttony.

Taeyong doesn’t look back when he leaves the room, letting the door click shut behind him.


End file.
